The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. Semiconductor ICs may often be in need of inductors. Such may be the case for analog, or mixed analog/digital circuits. Inductors are also needed as transformers, and as energy storage elements. In the semiconductor ICs, an inductor may include a thin film coil and a magnetic thin film, in which the thin film coil surrounds the magnetic thin film. In some existing arts, concaves may be formed on is the magnetic thin film when the inductor is embedded with a semiconductor IC, which may degrade the inductance performance, such as the magnetic permeability, of the inductor. Therefore, there is a need to provide a novel method to form a high quality inductor in a semiconductor IC.